Good, Not Great
by LoveIsAManySplendidThing
Summary: LOLIVER. Lilly and Oliver haven't seen each other in ages, but when they do, memories surface and Oliver wonders if the choices he made in his teenage years were the right ones after all...he may have a good life, but he's always longed for a great life.
1. Kisses and Coffee

A/N: this story will be a bit hard to understand. Every other chapter (the ones in italics) are in current time. Every OTHER chapter (the ones in normal text) are the past. In the past that the two of them are remembering, they are fourteen (so the age they are in Hannah Montana now.) And by the way, reviews are what keeps me going! So R&R! I know I've had difficulty finishing stories in the past, but I am 98 sure that I'll finish this one.

Disclaimer: Me? Own Hannah Montana? You wish.

"Have a good day at work sweetie!" Oliver's wife, please-call-me-Cathy Oken, planted a kiss on his cheek and smoothed out a wrinkle on his shirt. "Remember to swing by the Sentry on the way home- we're out of milk."

"_Will do." He nodded with a smile and grabbed his cup of coffee on the way out. _

_Things with Cathy were…good. Real good. He'd met her in college, and they had just clicked. The year they graduated, they got married. No kids yet, but it had only been a few years. Maybe one day._

_He smoothed his hair in the rearview mirror and backed out of the driveway, heading downtown. He had a job…a good job. Oken Law. Yes, he had gone to law school. Yes, he had followed the path of his father. And things had turned out good._

_He wouldn't be the first to admit it…but things were GOOD, not great. FUN, not spectacular. But this was his life now. He was living it. He enjoyed himself the best he could._

_He pulled into the parking ramp on 5th street, got out, and started walking down the road toward his office building. He liked the brisk walk- helped him get his exercise. Burning calories, exercising his heart. Weren't those things 28 year olds were supposed to start worrying about? _

_He let himself into the office and sat down on his thick leather chair. The chair made him feel important. Reminded him of his good life. A lawyer, with a good wife. Things were…Good. _

_He sipped his coffee regularly as he typed busily on his computer, answering phone calls, sending the fax runners on errands. But around 10:00 AM, he glanced up and saw a young woman. She had long blonde hair, she was tall, and she was…beautiful. _

_As soon as she made eye contact with him through the window, her jaw dropped. Her eyes skimmed the large lettering, OKEN LAW, on the building, and her purse fell to the sidewalk._

_Oliver spit his coffee all over himself. No…this couldn't be happening._

"_Lilly?"_


	2. Cokes and Dances

A/N: Ok, this is in regular type…so remember, it's in the past, in hannah montana time that's on TV! Also, when Oliver's wife kisses him good-bye, that SHOULD be in italics. Another thing- JAKE KNOWS SHE'S HANNAH. Enjoy!

Thanks for the reviews!

Lilly tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled at the group around her. There was Miley, her best friend, and new girlfriend to Jake Ryan. There was Jake, with his arm around Miley. And there was Oliver, next to her. She used to have a crush on Jake- but if Miley was a good enough friend to not go after Jake because Lilly liked him, then Lilly was a good enough friend to not stop her. She was over Jake, anyways. Now she was taking a break from love. It was too hard.

The four of them were in the teen club in downtown Malibu, where everyone was used to Jake Ryan, the TV star, so no one jumped all over him. They were in the middle of a round of Cokes, and they were just talking and listening to the music playing.

"…so then, he sent me to the principal's office! Can you believe it? Mr. Petricelli is so strict." Miley finished her long-winded story and took a long sip of her soda.

"I totally agree," said Oliver. "One time I dropped a pencil in his class, I leaned over to pick it up, and he accused me of cheating!"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "There is no worse teacher then Ms. McCaro. I swear, if she yells at me ONE more time…"

"Then what?" teased Jake.

Lilly laughed. "I don't know. I'll find someone to do something about it."

The song "Control Myself" by LL Cool J came on, and Jake grabbed Miley's hand and pulled her up. "You guys don't want to sit around talking about school all night, do you?"

"Nope," giggled Miley. She looked amazing in her watermelon colored dress, with her straight with flipped ends. She let Jake pull her out onto the dance floor.

Awkward. Oliver glanced at Lilly. Did she want him to ask her? Or would she think he liked her? Bah.

"Oh, come on," he said jokingly, as he pulled her up. She laughed and followed him.

Oliver wouldn't admit it, but Lilly looked incredible in her brown dress. It was sparkly, with a pulled ruffle down the middle. Her hair was down and slightly curly.

They started grinding, which was weird at first, but soon they blended. The music was loud, and people were everywhere. Neither of them could even see Miley or Jake, nor did they care.

Oliver's hands clutched her waist, which sent tingles up Lilly's spine. His crotch was grinding into her butt, and she couldn't resist pushing her butt back onto him.

And something changes people, when strobe lights are flashing and people are dancing and the air smells like sweat and perfume and their bodies are clashing and they don't really mind.

He hadn't meant for this change to happen, but he was glad it did.

But soon she was pulling away, not cruelly, but regretfully. This was too much. This feeling had come too fast.

"I'm tired," she lied. "I think I'm gonna find Miley and go to the bathroom or something. But…maybe another song later?"

He nodded. Some feelings are too much for words.

The night passed like someone had pressed on the fast forward button. They had more soda and danced more, but Lilly and Oliver didn't grind again. They couldn't. There was a friend line, and although they had balance beam-ed on it, it was not to be crossed.

That night, Lilly called Miley and gave her a detail of what had happened.

"Ehmagawd!" She squealed. "Finally!"

Lilly spit out the stream of water she had sipped. "_What?_"

"Oh, come on." Laughed Miley. "You guys are totally meant to be."

"Oh my god, shut up," laughed Lilly. "I do _not_ like Oliver."

Miley persisted, but Lilly soon had to hang up to go to sleep.

But in the middle, two people awoke in the middle of the night, glanced at the clock, then up at the ceiling, their heads full of thoughts and hopes, wishes that seemed as far away as the stars in the sky.


	3. Hats and Phone Calls

A/N: thanks for the reviews! You guys love. Geez, I just realized my 5834958 typos, in the last chapter…Miley's HAIR was straight. And many other things. Hopefully you can make sense of it.

Lilly felt her throat start to close up. This couldn't be happening…it wasn't real. Maybe she was dreaming.

_Or maybe not._

_She started walking away. Quickly. She clutched her purse to her side and didn't look back, until she heard running footsteps and a voice._

"_Lilly! Wait!"_

_She turned and saw Oliver, in a nice looking suit, jogging towards her. He leaned forward, palms on his knees, gasping for breath. "Hi."_

_Be an adult, Lilly, she reminded herself. Resist your urges to swing your bag at him. "Hi."_

_Awkward. It reminded her of that moment, so many years ago, when a boy had asked a girl to dance._

"_How…" he searched for the right question. "How have you been?"_

"_Fine," she said shortly. "You?"_

"_Good." Not great. "Real good. I…I'm a lawyer now." Stupid, Oliver! He thought to himself. _

"_I figured," she replied with a small smile. _

"_How's Miley?"_

"_Miley Ryan? She's good."_

_He looked taken aback. "Wow. Finally tied the knot, huh? Did she ever…you know, tell people?"_

"_Nope," said Lilly. She couldn't believe they were discussing Miley, but whatever. "After Hannah Montana faded out, she still kind of kept her mouth shut. She still does a few concerts, at oldies festivals and stuff."_

_Oliver swallowed. So Hannah Montana was the oldies, now? Geez, how long had it been? "And…you? You're good?"_

"_Yes," she said. "I…design now. Clothes, mostly funky hats. Lilly's, you might've heard of them?"_

"_That's you?" He asked, surprised. "Wow." He looked around uncomfortably. What were they doing, standing out on the sidewalk? He should be at work. She shouldn't be here. "What are you doing here? Work stuff?"_

"_Yeah, I'm still in Malibu," she replied. "But I have a conference thing up here…I forgot you were here now." Lies. How could she forget?_

"_Well…we should…have coffee," he said desperately. "Tonight or something. How long are you in town?"_

"_Oliver…"_

"_All week?"_

"_Oliver, no. I can't."_

_She turned and walked away. _

_He sat there, watching her go, and let her walk away. For the second time in his life. _

_Something told him to go after her. He knew that that was what she wanted, it was always what she had wanted. For him to come after her, to save her. But he couldn't._

_Instead, he went to his office and realized he didn't even have her cell number. For Heaven's sake, she must have a new cell number. He took a chance and dialed it anyway, and to his surprise, it started ringing. There was no answer, but a voice message system, one of those automatic ones. He hoped it was her and started talking._

"_Lilly? Look, I know…I know things are weird. But I don't want them to be. Look…if you get this, come to the Java Cat at 6:00 tonight. It's on the corner of 5th and Broadway. Okay? Please come, Lilly. Please." He took a deep breath, then shook his head and hung up. He dialed another number._

"_Cathy, sweetie? Hi, it's Oliver. I'm going to be late tonight, I have a huge meeting…"_


	4. Movies and Heartbeats

A/N: thanks to all my reviewers! Keep reviewing! I would like a total of 25 reviews before I update again, if it's not too much to ask. Sorry that this chapter is sooo short…next one is pretty long.

"I'm sick of watching thriller movies," whined Lilly. "Let's watch the notebook."

The night at the club was a week ago, and most of it had been forgotten, thank God. Now Miley was home sick, and Oliver was at Lilly's. Picking a movie was always a hard task, considering Oliver liked as much blood as possible, and Lilly was a sucker for sweet love scenes.

"It's totally my turn," she reminded him. "You made me watch Saw AND Saw 2 last weekend! You owe me."

He groaned. "Fine. But if I suddenly fall asleep, you'll know why!"

She laughed and popped it in. Then she settled back onto the fold out futon, lying next to Oliver.

About 15 minutes into the movie, she realized her head had drooped onto his shoulder. She didn't move it, though- when Oliver and Lilly were alone, they were always more touchy feely together. It was a sweet, simple gesture, that meant absolutely nothing.

"Aww, I love this part," whispered Lilly, at the scene where Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams got into a romantic argument on the pier, with the rain falling all around them.

"Zzzzzz," joked Oliver.

Lilly giggled and smacked his arm. "You know you love this part."

"The kisses in this movie are so fake," he complained. "It's totally obvious that they're doing it for the cameras."

"Oh, because you could do _soooo_ much better," kidded Lilly.

"As a matter of fact, Smoken Oken is an expert kisser!" He announced. "Back when I was with Becca, she couldn't get enough of me."

"Ew. TMI." Laughed Lilly. "I bet you suck at kissing."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Want to find out?"

"Yeah!" The yeah was automatic. The yeah was not serious, it was not in context, she didn't mean it. Or at least, that was what she insisted.

Oliver cupped Lilly's face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Taken aback, she froze, then relaxed. The kiss didn't break apart instantly- instead, it deepened, with Oliver leaning over Lilly, so that she was laying flat and he was on top, kissing her. Their tongues did an exotic dance as pleasure ran through her, from her mouth to her toes. His lips were surprisingly soft, and he had been right- he was an amazing kisser. Lilly softly moaned as Oliver ran his fingertips up and down her sides, and he covered her face with delicate kisses.

And from then on, that was how things were. They were in love.


	5. Arguements and More Coffee

A/N: sorry it took so long. I have no excuses. REVIEW!

_Oliver thumbed his coffee cup and glanced at the clock. He was sitting in the Java Cat, impatient, waiting for her._

_Sitting here reminded him of Cathy. They had come here many times, ordering pumpkin spice lattes and talking about work and sports and all sorts of things. It made him feel guilty, guilty that he was meeting this blast from the past here._

_But when Lilly walked in, he forgot everything else. He stood up fast, almost knocking over his coffee. "Hey," he breathed, sounding a bit insane. She looked amazing, in her straight legged jeans tucked into fashionable boots, and a pink, silky, springtime camisole. Her hair was down and curly, and a pink skiing top sat on her head. Never mind that she was wearing a skiing cap in April, she pulled it off as she always could. _

"_Hi." She sat down and nodded when a waiter asked if he could get her coffee. Her eyes darted around, refusing to make eye contact._

"_So…does this mean we're okay?" He said softly, in almost a whisper._

_She shrugged. "I guess so." She felt awkward, sitting here with him. Then she saw something that made her want to cry. She got that sudden tight feeling in her chest, and refused to let herself. Not here, not in front of him._

"_I see congratulations are in order," she said stiffly, motioning towards his ring._

_His hand covered it on instinct and he nodded. "Thanks. Are you…do you…?"_

"_I live with my boyfriend. Ned Bigby."_

"_Oh," said Oliver, kind of wishing he hadn't asked. So Lilly hadn't been pining for him. Not that he had expected her to. _

_Lilly squeezed her eyes shut. She had a good life with Ned. They lived in an apartment. She had a cat named KitKat. He loved her, that much was sure. But she had always wanted…more. A life with an exciting person, a boy who knew her better then she knew herself. She had always wanted Oliver._

"_Did you ever…think about me?" She regretted the words the instant they left her mouth._

"_All the time!" Oliver whispered it, but he wanted to yell it, post it on a billboard, write it in the sky with a thousand airplanes. "I'm so sorry, Lilly. I'm so, so sorry. I made…the worst mistake a person could make."_

"_No," She stood up hurridly, faster then he had. "Don't do this, Oliver. Go home. To Cathy."_

_He felt his face get hot. "Lilly," he pleaded. "She's a nice person. We have a good life…but I always wanted more! A great life! Something I could only have with you!"_

"_You didn't," said Lilly, as she started crying, not caring that she was drawing attention to herself. "You didn't want me, remember? You just left! You totally deserted me!"_

"_Lilly," begged Oliver. But Lilly was walking as fast as she could out of the Java Cat, towards her hotel._

_Oliver leaned forward and laid his head on the table, feeling like he was about to cry himself._


	6. Dinners and Goodbyes M

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M**. Review! This chapter is really long, to make up for the last two shorties.

Oliver and Lilly had been going out for about six months when Lilly realized Oliver still hadn't told his parents.

"Why not?" She complained. "I thought your parents liked me."

"They do," he said quickly. His mom did, anyway. Oliver had never had a very good relationship with his father. All Bill Oken wanted for his son to do was follow the business and go into the family business: Oken Law Firms. But Oliver had never really wanted that life, which caused for many arguments between him and his father. His father had never really approved of Miley _or_ Lilly- he thought that Lilly was nice, but a foolish tomboy- he needed a good, sturdy, responsible girl. Besides, Lilly lived with her single mom in a small apartment. Embarrassed as he was to admit it, the Oken's were pretty wealthy- they lived in a spacious, five bedroom house, with a swimming pool and three stone fireplaces. His family owned a Porsche, a BMW, and a Mercedes. His mom thought that they were nice girls, but his dad wore the pants in the Oken family. Miley's family had plenty of money- most of the Hannah money went towards college funds, but they were still very well off. He had told his parents that Miley was Hannah Montana, but his father thought he should spend more time studying then running around with popstars.

"Then tell them," she murmured, cuddling up to him. They had just returned from a movie with Miley- but she had to get to bed early, to be at the Good Morning Malibu set at 5:30 AM the next day.

He sighed. He knew he'd have to do it eventually. "All right…I will. Tomorrow afternoon." If he could muster up the courage.

"Good," she whispered softly, blinking up at him. She looked like such an angel- pale, with blonde-white hair falling over her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her, softly and gently.

The next day at lunch, Oliver took a deep breath. "Mom? Dad? Will you guys listen to me for a second?"

"Sure, son. What is it?" his father asked suspiciously.

"I…have to tell you something."

"Are you in some sort of trouble?" Mrs. Oken asked worriedly, touching her napkin to her lips.

"No, I just thought I'd let you know…I…have a girlfriend."

"You do!" gasped his mother.

"Well done, son!" Mr. Oken leaned over and clapped a hand on his son's back. "Is she a nice girl?"

"She's actually been with me for awhile," said Oliver quickly. "I was just kind of afraid to…tell you."

"Oh, Oliver," said his mom. "You should _never_ be afraid to tell us something. We're always here for you- no matter what."

"Who is it?" asked his father, interested. "I'd like to meet this young lady."

Oliver gulped. Here goes nothing! "Actually…you already know her!" He tried to sound as chipper as possible. "It's Lilly!"

The entire family froze.

"That's good," said Mrs. Oken quietly, bracing herself for the explosion from her husband. "Lilly is a _nice girl_."

"God damnit!" Mr. Oken slammed his fist down on the table, and Oliver winced at the sound. Oh, boy.

"Dad, you're always nice to Lilly," protested Oliver. "She's a really great person. I wish you would give her a chance!"

"Of course she's a good person, son. She's nice! She's polite! But she's not…the kind of person an _Oken_ should be with!"

"You don't like her because she's not rich?" Oliver was so furious he flew out of his seat.

"Oliver, calm down," his mother instructed him. "You too, Bill."

"Oliver, she's a very nice girl, but she's not the girl for you! I don't want that life for you! Dating a skateboarder, living in an apartment?"

"I didn't say I was going to marry her!"

But his father wouldn't listen. "That girl is going _nowhere _in life, and running around with her will just bring you down to that level! You have more to do in your life, more to be! You are an _Oken_, Oliver, and it's about time you start acting like it!" Mr. Oken stood, threw his napkin to the ground, and stormed into his office, promptly slamming the door behind him.

He left a grumpy, furious air, floating around the table. Oliver bent his head. He had, once again, disappointed his father. But this was the worst.

"Oliver…" Mrs. Oken sighed.

"I'll be back." Oliver grabbed his jacket, got something out of his room, and left the house, slamming the door behind him. His father's words still swirled around in his head.

"You are an _Oken_…it's about time you start acting like it!"

"You are an _Oken_…it's about time you start acting like it!"

"You are an _Oken_…it's about time you start acting like it!"

He knocked on the door to Lilly's apartment. She answered, wearing sweatpants and a beater, her fuzzy blonde hair up in a loose ponytail. _He's right,_ Oliver thought to himself. _She's going nowhere_. You will never understand that particular feeling of letting your father down until it actually happens to you. It makes you do crazy things, and puts you in an insane state of mind where all you want to do is what he wants you to do.

"Is your mom home?"

"She's gone all weekend on business…I'm here alone. Do you want to come in and chill or something? Are you okay? You look a little pissed."

"I'm fine," he retorted, shoving past her into her house. He looked around, at the shabby carpet, the random bills and papers lying about. It was dusty, too. The Oken's live in maid, Sophia, would never allow dust.

"You've been here before," she said jokingly.

"I know. Come here." He sat down in her armchair. He felt strange, like he didn't have control over his own actions.

She snuggled into his lap, and he grabbed her and turned her face towards his. He shoved his lips against hers, hard. They made out as usual, but something seemed wrong. It was too forced.

_Show me,_ he begged. _Show me that you're important to me_. But still, all he could hear was his father screaming at him. All he could feel was the shame of not acting like an Oken.

"Are you sure you're okay," she whispered into his ear.

"I'm fine. Do you love me?"

A look of surprise came onto her face. They hadn't exchanged those words yet. "You…you know I do," she stuttered. "Seriously, Oliver. What happened. Did you tell your parents?"

"Let's go upstairs."

Lilly bit her lip. She knew what he was getting at. "Are you…sure?"

"Yes." He ran upstairs, and she nervously followed him. This wasn't how she had expected it to go. She wanted to be older, and she wanted them to have just gone on a romantic date. There should be candles and love songs playing in the background. But instead there was just her bed, and they just stripped down. No tease-ish clothes taking off, just woop-zoop-doop, clothes off. He fished a condom out of his pocket, let her slide it on, and then they just did it. It wasn't romantic, it wasn't special. It hurt so bad, Lilly started crying. And it wasn't just the physical pain, but the harsh, raw feeling she had. Sex with Oliver hurt in every way possible.

When they were done, he looked at her for just a moment with his own eyes. His gentle, caring eyes. The Oliver eyes she was used to, and for a moment she thought things were better. That this act had made them closer.

"Lilly," he said sadly, so thick and full of feeling.

"I love you," she whispered.

But with that, his eyes turned back into stone. His face hardened. He grabbed his boxers and yanked them on.

"Oliver?" she said softly. She sat up in bed, grabbed her bra, and fastened it on.

He looked at her, once more, with his face full of wanting. He wanted to be with her so, so badly.

"Goodbye," he said quietly. He walked downstairs and left. And that was the end.

The next day at school, Oliver went and kept to himself. When Miley asked him what the hell happened, he totally ignored her. When Amber called him a dork, he didn't respond. When Jake asked if he wanted to play some bball in the park, he said he was busy. And at the end of the day, when Miley, his very best friend, asked him if he needed someone to talk to, he gave her the cold shoulder and walked out of school.

Lilly stayed home, her mother had come home that morning. She spent the day with her head nestled in her mom's lap, tears falling down her face. "Oh, honey," her mom sighed over and over, stroking her dirty hair. "It's going to be OK."

The next day, when Lilly came back to school, Miley told her that Oliver had called her last night and told her that he was switching schools immediately. He was now going to Hanover Academy, a boarding school in New England. His father had paid extra to get him in immediately. He was going to become serious, and get his act together. He had told her to say goodbye to Lilly for him. Lilly went straight to the bathroom and promptly threw up, then spent the next week at home with her mom.

And so, years passed. He thought about Lilly, that was the truth. But those words his dad had said to him, so hurtful, like a slap in the face. When Oliver visited on breaks, they never saw each other. He had no choice. He was going into law. He sent her an email, once. It was short and brief, a quick apology, saying it was his Dad's fault and he hadn't meant to hurt her. It came when she was eighteen, and she never wrote back. He met Cathy the year after college got out, and things went on from there. He married her. Miley and Jake were soon married. Lilly met Ned. She designed hats. Oken law opened up a new branch in Sacramento. They now lived in two separate worlds.


	7. Raindrops and Apoligies

A/N: I'm sorry I'm taking so long to update, but this IS the last chapter (sad). I'm really busy with school, but I plan to start another Loliver, or possibly a Miley/Jake soon. I plan to experiment with lots of different HM couples, but I'll always write Loliver ones cause that's my favorite. Thanks for all the reviews- you guys ROCK OUT LOUD. Make sure to notice Lilly's boyfriend's name (Ned's Declassified) and the boarding school that Oliver is going off to (Gossip Girl). I see a few of you recognized Ned already P If you don't get the reference Lilly makes to kisses in the rain, read the chapter Movies and Heartbeats. Enjoy this chapter, thanks for the reviews, and keep reviewing! Back to a T rating!

_Lilly heard the noise of someone banging on the door of the small condo where she was staying. She wiped away her tears and ignored it. She couldn't talk to anyone right now- she was well aware of the fact that she had 6 missed calls from Ned, and she had no idea who was at the door, until she heard the hoarse beckoning._

"_Lilly. Lilly!"_

_She bit her lip so hard it almost started bleeding. Couldn't he just leave her alone? He'd already caused her enough pain!_

_She stood up, stomped over towards the door, and flew it open. "What the hell do you want?" she spat at him._

"_Lilly," he groaned. "Please listen to me. Please. Give me a chance!"_

"_No!" She yelled. _

"_Please. Please talk to me. Five minutes, I swear."_

_She stepped outside and shut the door, not allowing him in. Then, she realized it was raining._

_Oliver was soaking wet, standing there like a pathetic puppy dog in his slacks, still from work. His hair was plastered to his head. He was panting like a dog, as raindrops fell down his face._

"_What?" she said softly._

"_I didn't mean to hurt you," he said sadly. "Things were never the same, without you. I made a huge mistake. I'm so, so, so sorry, Lilly."_

_She looked away. "You left. I know you're sorry, but you just…LEFT! You have no idea what that was like."_

"_Lilly," he whispered, touching his hand to her face. "I didn't want to. I was confused. I know that now! I know how dumb I was being! But that's not me, Lilly, you know that!"_

_She refused to meet his eyes. "Go home, Oliver. We're two different people now. You're married, you've got Kathleen or whatever the hell her name is, I've got Ned…"_

"_Are you happy?"_

"_Don't do this."_

"_Are. You. Happy. I'm not going to let you walk away from me again, Lilly."_

_His face was so close to hers she could feel his breath on her. The rain continued pouring down, and somewhere in the distance, a flash of lightning. Then, a clap of thunder._

"_Lilly," he said. "Living with Cathy is good. I have a good life. But I've always wanted something more, something I could only have with you!"_

_She felt a lump in her throat. He felt like that, too?_

"_Because…" He looked up to the sky, felt the rain, the cool rain falling all around his face. "Because there's a big difference between who you can live with…" He brought his head back down, gazing into her eyes. Lilly, his Lilly. "And who you couldn't live without."_

_And with that, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in tight. Ned didn't even pass her mind, all she could see was Oliver. Her Oliver, who she had held hands with in preschool and made out with in 8th grade. Who had left her, leaving for a totally different school, without so much as an explanation or a goodbye. They leaned in and kissed, the most electrifying, wonderful kiss either of them had ever had._

"_I thought you said kisses in the rain were corny and fake," she whispered _

_He smiled, pressing his nose to hers. And with that, he returned the much waited, "I love you too._

"_I always have."_


End file.
